In The Wrong Hands
by BunnyKasumi
Summary: One world is dying and only one person can save it. Though, this person is having hard times, they have some help. Come to Wonderland and see what happened over the years that Alice left.
1. 1 Found Her

**_Everyone remembers the first two times Alice came, when she was seven and half and nineteen. The first time was a harmless little trip, a dream to her. The second time she came she forgot all about it, like it was nothing. Though that time was big, a fight when on. The White and Red Queen fighting for who took over the land. Of course, it was White Queen. Good always conquer evil, love always defeats hate. Just this time we have another problem in Wonderland, a bigger one. One that could end everyones fairy tale Wonderland..._**

**_The last time we saw Alice was when she was sailing across the ocean, completing her farther's job. It's the year 1895 and Alice has been back for at least four years now. On her boat trip she met someone, her friend, Allison. Her new friend had a husband and a young child. The three would talk and she got along with them, hoping to be with them forever. They came true and then came Allison next daughter, Christina. A young girl with a very odd personality, gets upset with stupid thing, and doesn't really care for adventure. Well, she does, but its not seen. She has this talent, this gift that no one believes her about. Only Alice does, but never says anything. By the time Allison last daughter was born they all settled in Great Britian once again._**

**_Christina is fithteen and lives in the rich part of Great Britian, or the kinda rich part. She is know for being like before, someone could easily upset her and her odd personality. Her adventurous side has never shown, until she came to Wonderland. The young girl gets there and was told by Alice herself that she must help them save Wonderland. From who? The Red Queen? Nope, something much more. Something that doesn't want to rule, but to destory. With her new friends and her talent, she must save them all. The results of it is hard to tell, no one knows if they'll win. But you, the reader, shall keep reading to see if they win and save everyone or lose and die together._**

* * *

Storming off was a dark skinned girl. Her hair was short and dark brown and the dress she wore was white with a light blue bow to hold it together on the waist. She was fuming with rage as she left the white mansion behind her. "What was my purpose of being there?" She asked herself, her accent was of an American. "All that nut ever talked about was her adventure in a place called Wonderland!" She shouted. She stopped stop in her tracks, glancing down at the water.

The reflection of herself was showing as she stared at it. "Why couldn't mother send one of the others? I mean Lia would love to hear fairy tale stories of that sort." She told the gentle lake. She never understand her mother and her intentions. That woman was always trying to do something that could 'help' her daughter. To make it worst, she set her own daughter up with Alice!

The woman came from a rich family and wanted to travel like her father. It was a great dream, but she was a loon. Yes, yes, she was smart as ever, but that doesn't mean she's a loon.

The girl kept walking along the lake, the forest on her right. The sound of bugs buzzing and crickets could be heard. It would be a terrible and scary sound to others her age –mainly the girls-, but not to her. She was different. She was not scared of any cricket nor was she of a crawling bug. Just two types of bugs scared her, bees and spiders. Nasty things they were.

Just the thought of the bugs made her shiver with fright. How spiders hang from their strings of theirs and bees flying around, buzzing and sometimes stinging people. It was just weird, but it was the way of life. Well, that's what her mother tells her.

As she pushed that out of her mind, the thought on what happened pop up. She began to remember it closely.

"Ah, Christina." Said a woman with long blonde hair. She was smiling as the girl walked into the garden. Behind her was a butler, watching her carefully. Maybe not trusting her from the color of her skin.

"Alice." Christina said as she took a seat that was across from her. They were having some afternoon tea. A white table sitting between as a barriar. Flowers blooming everywhere and a maze that led to the back. The tea was steaming hot when Alice began to pour it. The sweet smell of herbs filled the air around them.

Alice poured tea in a small white cup for Christina and a large white cup for herself. She did not ask if she wanted sugar since the girl did it herself. Plop. Plop. Goes the two sugar cubes. "So what do you like to talk about?" Christina asked, her fingers grasping the tea spoon and stiring it.

Alice didn't drink or put any sugar cubes in, she just looked towards the garden on their left. "I just wanted to talk to you more; I haven't really talked to you." It was true. The woman would always tell stories to young Lia, who would always bounce with joy or clapped.

"About what?"

"I want you to hear a story on Wonderland."

Then cue the eye rolling. Christina already heard this story, a lot when she was younger. Before it was always silly and funny, now it's just boring and the same thing. No changes or spark to it. Just boring.

However, she had no heart to tell the older woman that, so the story began. Though, when hearing it sounded different. The story wasn't when she was the age of seven, no, nineteen. It was very exciting and interseting! Well, at first. Then came the other half to it.

The excitment soon fled away. At first, it was there then it just disappeared. Christina took a sip of tea as she began to think. This woman is a true loon. She is going on about Wonderland and this time it's different. Slaying? A jabber-what? Then this talk about the Red Queen being sent away? Her thoughts were soon stop from the call of her name.

"Christina are you even listening?" No answer. A sigh was heard as a sound of something falling into some liquid. Plop. Plop. Goes two sugar cubes. "Did you even listen to the story?"  
"I did."  
"Did you hear what I said afterwards?"  
"I did not."  
Another sigh left her lips, her gentle blue eyes staring at the brown ones. "I was saying how the two of us are alike."

Her, just like Alice? The loon that everyone is scared of and does not want their kids to be around? A snort of laughter was heard from her. It was very unlady like, but she did not care. "That's a funny joke," She told her after her laughter ceased.

Alice just blinked her eyes twice. Confusion could be spotted upon her face. "Joke? I was not joking, we're alike." The older woman stood to her feet and walked to her. "Christina, me and you are different from the others. We're both special, we have the power to make a change!"  
"To make a change?" Christina rose to her feet. "I'm nothing like you! I'm not a loon and I'm not different." With that, she turned her back from her and left. Her ears seemed to pick up a few words from the butler. Something about 'How rude' and 'That girl needs to be put on a leash!'

Now that is why she was storming off. Yes, it was very stupid of her to leave, but she felt like she was being called a loon! She was no loon nor was she different. Christina was like the rest of the rich kids, she was the same as them.

The farther she walked, the farther away the mansion got and the closer the town was. By the time she was in sight of it, she smiled a little bit. Her town was small and everyone was from a high quatlity family. Most of the poor stayed, but that was farther down. More towards the road. This part is where merchants, bakers, tailors, and those from rich family stayed.

Both of Christina's parents were those who sailed on a ship, so a hint of adventure ran through her blood. Just a small bit, most of it is in Lia, her younger sister who everyone adores. She was only six and acted as if she knew everything. It was cute.

Her older brother left them for his own dream. The two never really talked before so nothing was on them. He was somewhat like Christina, very dull and the same as the others. His dream was always a secret to their family. She soon stopped thinking of him and pain attention to what was near her. The bakery.

The air near it was filled with the sweet smells of baked goods. Beards of many kinds, deserts, cakes, cookies; oh the list could go forever!

As she passed the bakery, someone called her name. A raspy voice. "Christina, how was Alice's mansion?" She stop to see a middle age man, his hair was a white with grey in it. He wore the clothing of someone who made something of the sort; white pants, white shirt, white over coat, and a hat. The of his nose had a sort of point it to it and his cheeks was colored rosary red.

She stops in her tracks as she turned to him, a smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Taylor," she said. "It was alright, she talked to me about Wonderland again. This time the story was different."

"Oh really?"

Christina nodded her head at him. "It was just weird," She said as she looked through the window. Stacks of beard were pilled onto shelves.

Mr. Taylor nodded his head as he stroked his chin, thinking. "Then why don't you prove her wrong," He suggested.

Christina beamed at the idea. "That's great!" She said as she turned her back. "I should do that! Thank you Mr. Taylor!" In addition with that, she ran off, holding her dress up so she would not trip over it. Now she must look for her childhood friend.

It was not that hard since of the size of the town. Just one thing, her friend was poor and did not live here. She lived on the poor side of town. As she ran farther down, a pebble hit the side of her head, almost making her fall. Luckily, she caught her balance. "What the—"

Laughter was heard on her right, the same way the pebble came from. Turning she could see a girl. The girl was the seemed the same age as herself. Her clothing, though, were much dirter and boyish.

Christina rubbed the right side of her head. "The heck Viola?" She shouted as she pulled her hand down. "What if that hit me and I fell down and someone runs me over?"

The girl named Viola began to think. "Maybe I would say sorry to you at your funeral and say some things about you." A groan was heard at the answer. It was so simple minded and no emotion to it. "Anyways, how was Alice's mansion? I heard the rich kids talk about it as I came here."

"She just said stuff about Wonderland and how I and she are alike." She just shrugged her shoulders at it. She should of known how the news would come across this far.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing new?"

"Well she said some more."

"Really?"

"Yes and Mr. Taylor gave me this idea."

"I'm listening."

"Let's go sneak into Alice's garden to see the hole."

Viola held a look of shock. "Sneaking into her house?!" She said with a shock expression. After a while, a smile came on her face. "Let's go!" In addition, she pulled Christina off to find this Wonderland.  
. . .

Christina and Viola were now in the garden. They had to lie about Christina forgetting Viola's ribbon in the garden. The butler watched them closely as they looked for it. "Chrissy, you go and find the hole; I'll watch Mr. Creeper over there," Viola whisper to her. Her hand picking up the teacups, looking under them. Her friend nodded as she got ready to run. Whatever Viola had planned, it would work.

Viola made her way to the butler. "Excuse me sir, can you please get me some tea." She said in the best proper way she could. She was British, but her voice had a hint of street in it. The way she said each word seemed to be setreching it a bit. Showing that she wasn't proper in any way. It almost made her friend laugh, but she kept a straight face.  
The butler didn't seem to like it, but soon turned his back and gestured for her to follow. She followed, waving Christina off.

That was Christina's chance to go; she made her way quickly to the maze. Making sure to be as quiet as she could, it was hard from all of the twigs, flowers, and sticks. Snap, snap, snap, crunch. The pattern went on until she had this feeling. A feeling of someone watching her. She turned to see two people; two girls to be exact.

The two girls were different colors, from their skin. The one who skin was brown was shorter than the girl with pale skin. The one who was taller began to speak. "Is that her?"  
The question was directed to the other girl who seemed to be looking down at her skirt. The skirt was lovely and the color seemed to match the rest of the outfit. Black and purple boxed pattern.

"I guess," She answered.

Confusion was seen on Christina's face. It was weird on how the two got there without sneaking in. Then their clothes, no one in town wore that. Orange dress, orange flower headband, black top-hat, white shirt, and a skirt. Brown boots and black combat boots. They must be foreign. "Who are you exactly?"

The blonde smiled, it was small and no teeth were showing. "Ciara and this is my twin sister, Kashia." Twin? How is that even possible? The two were different races and nothing alike, but she did not say anything about it.

"Okay, I'm Christina."

"Found her." Said Kashia who began to smile just a bit, no teeth just like her twin.

"What?"

The two did not answer her as they made their way to her. She began to take steps back. "Stay back," She told them, but they did not listen. Christina turned to run, but two sets of arms grabbed onto her arms and dragged her down the maze. "Let go of me!" She half shouted, half whispered. She did not want to be caught by the butlers and Viola gets thrown out. Yes, her mother knows Alice, but the older women may think it is a bit weird and creepy of her to be searching her home. Well, the outside of it.

The two just ignored her, even though she was taller and wider then them, but they were stronger. "Almost there," Said Ciara, her voice sounded so energetic and she even seems like it. Unlike her twin, her twin was more of cold. She did not really speak or talk.

"I just thought of something Kashia."

"What?"

"What if this is the wrong Christina."

"It's the right one; I mean Alice gave us a description of her and everything. Besides if we're wrong then that rabbit will be in trouble." The way Kashia said 'that rabbit' was filled with disgust.

It took them at least ten minutes 'till they stop. Once Christina looked around, she saw they were surrounded by hedges of different shapes. Downwards was a huge hole where a path of grass should be. It was somewhat big and the inside of it was dark. "W-what is this?"

Ciara answered her. "Wonderland." The way she answered was as if the answer was plain as day.

Kashia let go of her and she looked down at the hole. "It's fun to go down, Alice told us that." She said with the same smile as before. Then she looked at Christina and said to her in a cheerful tone. "Now jumped down the hole."

"Wait what? Jump? In that hole?" Christina scoffed as she yanked her arm from Ciara; she rubbed it and began to walk backwards. "Yeah right, like I—"Before she could answer Ciara got behind her and pushed her forward. She stumbled closer to the hole, but she did not fall in. Until Kashia came and pushed her again and she fell, screaming bloody murder while going down a dark and scary hole.

* * *

**Author Note;; Do you guys like it? Before anyone asks, this is like the second part to Alice in Wonderland. Please give me a review and keep reading 'till the end. ~Kashia.**


	2. 2 Galope-Centics, The Cat, and The Mouse

Christina was covering her eyes with her hands as she fell; she had just seen a book self and a bed sticking from the side of the hole. What's next, a wooden table? Just at the thought a shadow cast above her. Her eyes wonder upwards to see the four table legs.

"Watch out," Came the familiar voice. She looked up and saw no one, but she did hear the noise of footsteps. Then came the sound of metal to wood. The metal turned out to be a large knife with a long and sharp blade. It shown on the bottom of the table and it cut through the table with no problem. The cut was clean and left nothing. The two parts floated on the opposite sides of Christina.

Above her was Ciara who was holding on to her dress. Kashia farther up, watching them, her right hand holding her top hat.

Before she could ask anything, the twins flip themselves to standing positions. Christina was confused by their actions, ready to do the same. Though, she did it to late. Her collided with the ground. Bam, went Christina face first to the ground. The tiles around her were blue and white. The walls were a chocolate brown and seemed to reach up to the sky. Well, she couldn't tell. Lights hung from the walls, giving the hallways some light.

Christina finally brung up her head and looked around herself. She was confused and scared all together. The twins had landed on their feet with ease and both were fixing their clothing. "Where are we again?" She asked.

"Wonderland, like I told you before." Answered Ciara as she went to her. Her hand was held out to her and it was soon taken. She pulled her up, showing she wasn't as weak as she seemed.

Kashia went over to them, her dark brown eyes watching the ceiling. "Good thing Christina doesn't have to go through the process with the cake and stuff," She said to the blonde who nodded her head, agreeing with her.

Good thing Christina knew what she meant, eating the cake and drinking that exlicar repeatedly just to get to the right size. That would be annoying.

"Let's find the others," Spoke Ciara as she lead the way down the hall, but she was stop by Kashia who was watching the ceiling still. "What?"

She didn't answer; instead, she just held her hand out. A light of yellow shined from the ribbon on her hat, making it disappear and turning into a gun. She shot to the ceiling, sending a bright light of violet shoot to the sky and bursting out like fireworks.

When the ceiling had lighted up there were about fourteen creatures were there. Christina let out a yelp. The creatures had eyes all on their head, three arms were on it's head that help it stay on the ceiling. Two arms were on their sides that also help them stay on the ceiling. Their feet were giant hands as well and it's skin was green and it's body was like a bugs body.

"Great," Muttered the blonde as she held her hand out to the right. Her orange flower began to glow yellow and it soon turned into a weapon. A butcher knife. "Christina, stay back and make sure not to get in the way.

Christina did what she was told as she watched all of the creatures let go of the ceiling. Once they hit the ground, the whole thing rumbled from them all. They stood to the height of twenty feet compared to the others. Christina wanted to scream, but she couldn't get anything out. Terror and shock took over her.

Kashia was the first to do something; soon the gun glowed again and turned to a handgun. She pointed at one of them and shot. The bullet went flying through it's eye and out the back of it's head. Her finger kept pulling the trigger as her twin cut the legs of the creatures.

Christina would move out of the way, trying not to be hit by the bullets, blades, or flying creatures. The noises they made who turn someone deaf if it could, it was rather annoying. To make it even more annoying the more creatures that would fall and have purple goo coming out, showing that they were dead. The more that died, the more voices she heard it. She would of screamed from it!

It all ended with the twins working together to take down the last one. Ciara cut its legs and Kashia had shot it in it's throat, step on it, and shot it again. Purple goo was found on their clothing. They had to wipe it, making stains in their lovely clothing.

Kashia began to speak to Ciara. "I thought the two were taking care of the Galope-Centics."

"Maybe they found some up a head?" Ciara questioned.

"I highly doubt it."

Christina was now confused. The stories Alice would tell her about Wonderland never once did she hear about creatures like these with purple goo coming out. "Excuse me," she said. "What are those things?"

"Those are Galope-Centics," Ciara answered, as she looked down at her dress. Purple stains had mixed with the orange fabric. "These are creatures created by the Crimson Rider, that jerk and his four made these."

Crimson Rider? His four? What does that even mean? Christina just shook that off as the two began to go down the hall. She was about to follow, but soon everything turned black around her.

Fright took over her; all of her nerves locked up on her and went on defense. She had no clue what was happening and she couldn't find the twins. It was just black. White light began to surround her, like some ghost. Then came the voices she was hearing before. They were saying to her, telling her something, but she couldn't understand. She wasn't paying attention. "Who are you?" she called out. "Where am I? Where are the twins?" Then came a bright light. It was at first taller then her, the size of the Galope-Centics. Then it shrunk down, to a child's height.

There before her was a young boy. He had light brown hair, green eyes like the creatures, and pale skin... "Miss," he began. "Please save us." He told her with a soft child's voice and the screeching of the Galope-Centics mixed with it. "You're our only hope to getting us away from him,"

"From who?" She asked, but the place began to fade. It was turning grey from it's black then a bright light began to blind her. Christina opened her eyes to the familiar scenery. The twins were both ahead of her, as if they were before. It was like time just stop.

"Come on Christina," called Ciara. "We have to go and meet the others," She told her. Christina was still in a daze, but began to follow them.

The three walked down the never-ending hallway. "Why is the entrance like this?" Christina asked them.

"Alice got tired of always going through the same thing over and over again," Kashia explained as she kept walking, but stopped. Her ears hearing something. "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?" The two other girls asked her, she didn't answer though. She held out her hand, waiting for the gun to appear. As the light went to her hand, someone shouted out to them.

"Don't shoot or cut us," It was males voice. It was too late though, the gun was already in her hand and she pulled the trigger, even after he shouted to them. Curses could be heard from distance and finally came the outline of two people; a guy and a girl.

As they came closer, Christina took a close look of their clothing. She hadn't done this with the twins.

The guy had short, curly brown hair with pale skin. Green eyes with blue seen in them. A tired expression with a hint of boredom. He was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt underneath a black jacket. He also had ears that were blue and his tail was stripped with blue and a darker shade of blue. Beside him was a girl who had long light brown hair that went half way to her back. She had brown eyes and her skin was a mixture of white and black but it was more lighter then most who were mix. She wore a dress that was pink with black linings. It looked like Ciara's but a bit different. She had small brown mouse ears and thin tail that was brown.

The boy looked over at the girl who pulled the trigger. "Didn't I tell you not to shoot?" Kashia gave him a bored look as she step forward. He seemed to walk forward, leaving the other girl behind. Him and Kashia stood before each other, showing off the height difference. He must of been about 5'6" or more while she was only 5'1".

"You said it too late." She explained to him, the boy just glared at her as she gave him a cool look.

Ciara step in between the two with a smile. "Guys," she began. "We've got Christina." The two turned to Christina who was looking at their animal parts. Ears that poked out like a cat and then small rounded ears like a mouse.

"How—" The girl with dark brown cut her off as she put up a hand to silence her.  
The expression she held on her face showed that she was bored and didn't want to be here.  
"Don't ask," She turned to Ciara and Kashia. "Come on Jazsmin's waiting for us outside,"

Hearing this new name, Christina wonder who Jazsmin was. She turned to ask the twins, but Kashia ran off already and Ciara was after her shouting back. "Watch Christina!"

"We might," The boy shouted back to her as he turned to Christina. He held out a hand to her and a smile to match the aura he gave off. A nice kind even though he seemed to be a bit upset or bothered. "Ethan the master of Illusions and Teleporting." Christina took his hand and shook it. "Then this is Adrianna, the master of sword fighting and sneaking about."

Adrianna just stood there. She hadn't offered her hand or said a word to her. Her expression was just dull and blank. She did give a small nod though. "Let's go before Kashia kills Jazsmin," She said to Ethan who nodded his head.

"Alright, come on Christina." Ethan told her as he dragged her down the long hallway.

. . .

The walk was somewhat peaceful, kinda. More Galope-Centics came out and fought them, but Ethan and Adrianna handle them. Ethan would punch them with his silver knuckle braces and Adrianna would cut them with her thin and sharp sword. Christina would just move out the way, not wanting to be in the way or get hurt.

The finally came to some doors that went half way up the wall. Brown wood, no handles, a picture of two hands holding onto each other, and engraving trailed around it. The words were hard to make out and were fading a bit. Ethan and Adrianna pushed the door open, at first, it wouldn't budge then it began to move. When a slither of it was open, light was making it was inside until it all the way open.

The three breathe in the fresh air. The scenery was different from the real world, plus the little 'show' going on. A few gun shots were heard and a shout from the familiar voice.

"You stupid rabbit! I'm going to kill you!"


	3. 3 The Stupid Rabbit and the Tea Party

In front of them, all was Kashia, Ciara, and some girl who was in the lead. The look on the unknown girl face was calm and excited. She was not afraid of the bullets that came at her; actually, they did not even hit her. She was just jumping out the way.

Her appearance did seem to surprise Christina. Ears, not normal ones, no, rabbits. White rabbit ears that seemed to twitch when she ran. Her dark brown hair flowing in the wind, her skin dark just like Kashia's and her outfit was close to hers as well. She was wearing a white dressy shirt with a red skirt under it. A black tie was around her neck and the cuffs on her shirt were folded up. The buttons on the shirt were black. The way her clothes were made her seem a bit classy.

The girl was just smiling as she kept running, avoiding the bullets that came at her. She would turn sharp corners, making the bullets hit the trees. Ciara was behind them, trying to stop Kashia.

It took about five minutes until Kashia gave in to it all. She stops her running. She fell to her exposed knees, her gun beside her. Seeing that she had stopped, Ciara did the same. Her hand was on the shorter girls' shoulders. "You... need to... control your anger!"

The rabbit girl smiled as she right in front of the girls. "You guys are lazy," she told them with a smile.

Kashia did not return it, she just glared at her. "Shut up you stupid rabbit," She told her as the rabbit girl just kept smiling. She turned around to look at the three who were eyeing them.

"So this is her!" She exclaimed as she made her way to them, smiling and skipping. Well more of a bit of a hop then skipping. She grabbed onto Christina's hand. "Name's Jazsmin, keeper of time."

Christina shook her hand. Seeing that the girl, Jazsmin, would not let go. "Right, um I'm—"

"I already know silly, I was told to find you." She said. "Now come along, don't want to be late." With that, she pulled her along.

Adrianna and Ethan followed as Ciara did as well. She also had to drag Kashia who would not move. Her expression showed how she felt. Angry and annoyed. "Stupid rabbit," She muttered to herself as she got to her feet.  
She soon walked past her twin, taking the lead before everyone.

. . .

The whole time Jazsmin would ask Christina questions on the real world and was it different from Wonderland. It was a big difference. Different plants and of different sizes. The ones she saw were just normal sizes in England. Another difference was some oversized Roses. Yellow, pink, red, and blue. They had faces of ladies and began to speak. Their eyes wondering over the group continsuely.

"Don't worry about them," Spoke Ethan as he walked beside her. "They always gossip about some rather idiotic things."

"How rude Ethan!" Shouted out a pink rose they had past. Her face was younger then the rest, her black eyes glaring at the only boy. "We do not discuss on idiotic things."

Ethan turned red a bit in his cheeks. Anyone could tell that he was embarrassed at the time. "Sorry Lucy, I—"

The flower beside her was red and spoke up. "We don't want to hear it," she said. Her eyes directed themselves to Christina who stops beside Jazsmin. "Who is this?"

Kashia spoke up as she gotten to her feet. "Christina," she began. "The one who is suppose to help us."

All of the roses began to gasp and mummer things to one another. Talking on how this girl was not fit to save them, they all were going to die, and that they wish that the Nature Warrior would just kill them. Ciara snap her fingers, catching the rose's attention. "Please stop it, don't say things like that. Mainly the one about the Nature Warrior," When she said 'Nature Warrior' it sounded cold and filled with disgust. Just like how Kashia said 'stupid rabbit'.

"Well it's true!" Shouted Lucy. "The Nature Warrior might as well kill us before Wonderland dies."

Adrianna began to step forward. "Then I can always end your lives now," she said. "It'll be the waste of the Nature Warrior's time, so I'll do it." Her hand went towards her sword and pulled it out. The roses began to panic as Ciara and Ethan grabbed her arms.  
"No! We must be leaving, good bye everyone!" Shouted Jazsmin, Ethan, and Ciara. They soon left the roses as they began to panic even more.

. . .

The group finally arrived at seeing a large white castle. It was just pure white, surrounded by bushes that have been caught into different animals of sort. Bright green grass and white roses making a walkway. Christina looked around in awe. It was so beautiful and pretty. It's so beautiful. She thought in her head with a smile.

"Really now?" Came an unknown voice, one of girls. "I think it's alright." Turning she saw a dark-skinned girl. Short dark brown hair that went about to her ears and a small white tiara. A beautiful and elegant white dress was one her, a dark white boy on the waist of it all. Small white heels on her. She looked like a princess.

Jazsmin was the first to step forward. "Now Janae, don't read people's mind." she said. "Anyways, I brought her." She said happily, as the twins gave her a look of confusion.

Janae smiled, not at Jazsmin, but at the twins. "Thank you," She said. The twins smiled at the girl and nodded their heads. Jazsmin was shock to hear this. "Jazsmin, we all know that you wouldn't go to the real world to get her." She replied calmly, but the coat of ice and danger could be heard.

Christina looked at Janae, ready to ask her a question, but was sadly interrupted. "Now let's get a move one," said Janae. "We're having a meeting." The others all nodded their heads as they followed her. Christina, though, was left confused.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Janae, Princess Janae." She answered with a smile. Then she led them all down the pathway. Christina this time, followed. She was looking at everything, getting a better look. The grass was neatly done, so were the bushes and trees, nothing seemed out of place.

Instead of them going into the castle, they turned right going into a maze of white roses. The flowers looked so elegant and fragile. Like an innocent child. Janae turned to Christina. "Pretty right? Me and my mother grew them together," she said as she looked forward. "Took forever to grow, but it was worth it."

After a few minutes of silence and twisting and turning, Kashia spoke up. "So Janae," she began. "Where's everyone?"

Janae made a left as she spoke. "Well mother, Brianna, Alice, and your uncle are waiting for us at the table." She told her as they made another left.

"How many more lefts do we take?" Adrianna spoke out in what seemed like a bored tone. Janae just giggled, but she did not answer. This made the mice child groan as they made another left. Another groan could be heard from her.

Christina could not help, but laugh at it. It was funny to watch as they kept making lefts and Adrianna would get annoyed. Yes, it was annoying, but it allowed her to see how everything looked. Not one rose was a different color, just plain white. Sometimes they will come across some small white benches that could be for children, a dead end which was square shape, and statues of angels or animals. She would read what the ones with animals had said. March Hare, Dormouse, the White Rabbit, and the Cheshire Cat. That is what each one said. This could be a good thing to ask them later…

After five minutes, they all finally arrived at an opening. Coming in to see it there was a large table that could fit about twenty-five people, white cloth on it and white chairs. Cakes of different sizes, different colors, and then there was a lots of tea pots on the table.

Sitting at the table was four people, a woman with long white hair, pale skin, and a white dress with a crystal crown. Alice. A man with orange hair, and a weird looking hat. Then there was a girl around the others age. She had long carrot red hair that went part way past her shoulders. Pale skin and forest green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a light blue jacket that went down half way to her stomach and it had no sleeves. The zipper of it was a light blue and her shorts were light blue. She had a light blue hat that a skull on it and black boots. On her head were brown ears and a small brown tail like Jazsmin's.

Janae step forward and she began to speak. "Everyone is here," She said to them as they all turned to look. Alice, the woman, and the older man smiled at them. The girl did not; she gave them a blank look as she took a sip of her tea.

Alice rose from her seat. She went over to them and smiled. "Just on time, the others haven't arrived yet. Please take a seat until they come,"

. . .

Everyone had taken a seat around the table. It has been five minutes already and Christina learned who the other people were. The Mad Hatter was the twin's uncle, the White Queen was Janae's foster mother, and Brianna was the crazy and skill fighter of them all.

"So this is our weapon right?" Brianna asked Alice who nodded her head with a smile. Brianna took a sip of the tea she had, as she looked Christina up and down. "Can I switch sides?"

Christina frowned at hearing that. Yes, she is not a skill fighter, but she was not that bad. Actually, she does not even know yet.

Alice spoke up from that. "No, Brianna." She said. "Christina will be a major help to us," Brianna did not believe her and it was obvious from the look in her eyes. "Believe me, Brianna, there's something she has that can help us."

"Are you sure? I mean, look at her. Her stomach can be seen through her dress, she looks bloated!" The other kids had to hold in their laughter with their hands. Christina looked at the table, feeling embrassed.  
Alice soon ignored her and turned to Christina. "I'm right, right Christina?"

Christina was confused on what she was referring to. "I um," She began to get nervous and almost shake. Good thing Janae began to speak.

"Alice, I'm not sure she knows just yet. Maybe we have to wait."

Alice stared at the two then she nodded her head as she gave the girl an apologizing look. "I'm sorry Christina; I forgot that you're still new to this. Please—"

Before she could finish the sentence, someone cleared their throats. Everyone looked to where the source came from until their eyes landed upon three new figures, a girl, boy, and a… boy with ears.

"Sorry we're late, we—" The girl began, but stop when she saw Christina. "Who the hell is that?"


End file.
